


Look Into Your Eyes

by AzuleOpal



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Aaron doesn't want to find his soulmate, Aaron is antisocial, Alex does though, Canon Era, Fluff, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, Inspired by Mush Roomie's LAMS Helpless (on Youtube), M/M, Soulmate AU, They have opposite problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Aaron never looks anyone in the eyes, for fear of finding a soulmate.Alexander never gets looked in the eyes, for fear of being a found soulmate.When their worlds collide, their walls collapse.





	Look Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



> So really, the AU here is a soulmate AU where you can see the sexuality flag of someone in their eyes, but only if they are your soulmate.

Aaron Burr had always been a strange man. For one, he hasn't found his soulmate, which in itself isn't too uncommon, but added to the fact that he never gives straight answers or form solid opinions, makes him seem… distant and mysterious.

Especially because he never make eye-contact.

Aaron is sitting at a bar, brooding over a golden beer, a small smile on his lips at all the action going on. There hasn't been a fight at this bar as far back as anyone remembers, which is why Aaron likes it so much.

He is shook abruptly from his thoughts by a man with a loud way of standing, which shines through his five foot seven inches of height. He’s small, but only in physique.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” The man asks, taking the barstool beside Aaron, who keeps his eyes on the other man’s hands. They are ink-covered, some dry, some still wet. And calloused, as though used to heavy work. One can tell a good deal about a person from their hands. But a name isn’t one of them.

“That depends,” Aaron replies. “Who’s asking?” And why, he adds silently to himself, do I like the way my name sounds, coming from your mouth? Where is that accent from?

The man seems to brighten even more, putting the sun to shame. Aaron packs the thought away for inspection at a later date so he doesn’t miss the man’s answer.

“Oh sure, sir! I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir!” He bows his head towards Aaron.

“And how may I help you, Alexander Hamilton?” Aaron asks, trying the name out on his tongue. He likes the lilt of it, like the waves of an ocean.

“I hear that you never make eye-contact,” Hamilton says bluntly. “I am here to change that.” Aaron’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

“Are you now?” Aaron asks carefully, letting his eyes roam the other man’s body, assessing him. He is slighter of build than Aaron first realised. “Who sent you?”

“My curiosity, sir. I have heard stories about you. Some say your eyes hold secrets of a past not your own, others say they have the power to control one’s mind, others still say that they change colour according to how you feel. I am here to debunk the myths and discover the truth.” Hamilton explains, all in one breath. Aaron is taken aback.

“Is that so? I was unaware my eyes created such a stir.” He ponder aloud. A thought suddenly occurs to him.

“I notice you are here alone,” He starts, “And though it is not my business, my curiosity has been piqued. So I must ask. Have you met your soulmate?”

Hamilton grimaces. “No, I haven’t.” 

This surprises Aaron. He would have thought that such a hard-to-ignore lad would have found his soulmate a number of months ago, at the very least. 

“Truly?” He asks. “I would have thought such an attention-catching lad such as yourself would have found love by now.”

Alexander shrugs. “I notice you are unaccompanied, yourself.” 

Aaron stands and begins to walk towards the door, half-hoping the other man will follow. “Touché. I have no interest in a soulmate. I have lived quite pleasantly without one.”

Alexander stands and follows. Aaron smiles to himself as they walk outside, a pleasant spring breeze acting as a stunning contrast from the sweltering heat of the bar.

“But Burr, soulmates are the best reason to live!” Alexander says indignantly.

“I don’t see you with one, yet you speak so highly of them.” Aaron says indifferently.

Alexander stops walking abruptly and Aaron turns to face him.

“That’s because… because nobody dares to look me in the eye long enough for me to see if they’re The One.” He whispers.

That is what makes Aaron finally bring is eyes up to meet Alexander’s, the first pair of eyes Aaron has ever met.

He sees a flash of pink, purple and navy blue in those eyes.

There’s a long moment of silence. Then Alexander speaks.

“Except you… you’re my soulmate!”

Aaron is shocked. Alexander is looking at him with equally wide eyes and stunned silence.

“It appears so…” Aaron breathes.

Alexander slowly comes closer and Aaron realises that he knows what the other boy is thinking. He is suddenly overcome with a similar desire. He leans in, closing the distance between their lips in a gentle kiss.

He almost immediately feels sparks, feels a power he has never known before. He feels love. Love for this man who came into his life like a small hurricane and immediately swept Aaron off his feet.

He pulls Alexander closer, arms going to wrap around his waist, smiling when Alexander deepens the kiss further.

When they finally break apart, they are both breathless, panting and grinning at each other.

“Just my luck that the first person I make eye contact with happens to be my soulmate.” Alexander states, voicing Aaron thoughts precisely.

“My thoughts precisely.” Aaron laughs.

“Shall we return to my place, familiarize ourselves with the other?” Alexander suggest with a smirk. 

“You don’t hesitate, little lion, do you. You exhibit no restraint.” Aaron replies affectionately.

Alexander just smirks wider, putting his arm out for Aaron to take. When he does, they walk to Alexander’s home, to a new life.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme explain the sudden change in feeling towards each other real quick. It’s a soulmate hormone in this AU that bonds soulmates for life, making sure they don’t fall for anyone else, securing emotions into a smooth(ish) transition into love.


End file.
